As iris recognition technology is used in various fields associated with personal information protection and security, there is a high risk of hacking using a fake iris, such as a printed iris image, a picture of an iris, a model of an eye, a contact lens having an iris pattern printed thereon and the like, and thus the importance of technology for identifying a living eye or a fake eye has increased.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2000-0061065 A discloses a conventional technology for identifying a living eye or a fake eye, which includes obtaining an iris image using two light sources and determining whether a reflected light image appears in the iris image obtained from a camera by turning one of the light sources ON/OFF. However, there still exists a problem that, if a counterfeiter finds out a reflection location beforehand and puts a fake eye, such as a printed eye image, a model of an eye or the like, already having a reflection image at the reflection location in front of a camera, an iris recognition system can erroneously determine that the fake eye is a living eye.